


Castle's Reindeer

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little Christmas tale of Castle buying reindeer for the holiday, just might be their last Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle's Reindeer

Kate was all aglow for when her husband had brought the Christmas tree. A live eight foot spruce tree into the loft.

She couldn't believe it just how big it was.

Castle was having a hard time, since he was the only one helping to bring it in, he didn't ask his wife, since she was basically recovering from her recent shooting to nick her side, plus the fact she was two months pregnant to add into it.

Once he was able to get the tree in, the other items were still in the hallway to bring in.

Beckett, when she saw her husband bring in the reindeer, including Rudolf, she basically had no idea, just where he was going to put them in the first place.

"Castle, I know this may sound stupid, but where are you going to be putting them?" She said looking on, while her husband was moving the tree into place with the tree stand and screws.

While looking around the tree, Castle tells her that he was going to place the reindeer over in the area of his drums, for which he will be moving and placing them into storage, until after the holiday.

Kate Beckett came over to look at the reindeer, as she could swear they looked almost real. When she moved away a little, Rudolf winked at her, before she came back over to move them over a little.

Later that evening, Castle and his wife were finishing up the last of the lights and decorations onto the tree, along with turning on the lights to make the loft into a winter wonderland, as the trains around the tree were running.

When Castle and Beckett went into the bedroom, to find any other ornaments to add around the fireplace and stockings.

It was at this point, Rudolf went over to the tree to check out the decorations, along with smelling the spruce tree, he didn't stay long, knowing that Castle and Beckett would be back soon, so he went to stay with the rest of the reindeer that were sound asleep.

Now it was Christmas Eve

Castle's family after all of their gifts, Alexis was thrilled to see that her father actually brought the reindeer onto the Loft to give them a proper home for the holiday spirit.

Since it was now midnight, Castle went over to his wife to give her a Christmas kiss, along with Santa coming down from the fire place to greet them with a special message, to wish them a very merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Just at that moment, Santa asked Rudolf over in the corner to come over to greet Castle and Beckett with a quick kiss to their cheeks with his shiny red nose.

Castle and Beckett just couldn't believe their eyes, that Rudolf along with the rest of the reindeer were actually alive or was it a dream?"

THE END


End file.
